One Rose Could Change Everything
by CheyenneRochelleID
Summary: Blaine finds a rose in his locker on Valentine's Day, which Sebastian appears to have given to him. Sebastian goes to far, and Kurt sees. Will Kurt believe the truth of what happened? Or will Kurt spend another Valentine's single?


It was Valentine's Day. McKinley's halls were covered in hearts, and just about everyone was receiving cards or gifts from their Valentine. Blaine wasn't an exception.

"Hey Blaine!" Rachel smiled, skipping up to his locker. "Who's the rose from?" She gestured to the rose in his hand.

"I'm assuming Kurt." He grinned "I found it in my locker just now.

"It couldn't have been, he was with me all morning, and I've only just left him with Mercedes." She answered.

"Oh. "

"Sorry Blaine, I better go to English, Mrs Geoffreys will kill me if I'm late. Again." She waved goodbye, and left Blaine wondering who would send him a rose. There were no other gay guys that he knew. Except…

"Sebastian." Blaine whispered to himself.

Blaine walked into the Lima Bean, and looked around until he saw who he was looking for.

"Hey Blaine, I got you a medium drip, I heard it was your usual order." Sebastian grinned.

"Oh, yeah thanks." Blaine replied, sitting in the chair opposite the new lead warbler.

"So… you wanted to talk to me? Finally broken up with Kurt? Looking for someone better, more suitable for a guy like you?"

Blaine resisted every urge to hit him square in the chin.

"No, and I don't plan on anytime in the near future. Or the distant future for that matter." Sebastian's face fell. "I came to talk about the rose you got me."

"The what?" Sebastian looked confused.

"The rose you left me in my locker this morning?"

"The…" Sebastian lost the look of confusion, and turned it into a smirk. "Oh yeah, the rose."

"It was nice and all, but no thanks. I love Kurt and nothing is going to change that. Goodbye Sebastian." Blaine grabbed his cup, and stood up.

"Nothing will change that eh?" Sebastian smirked, rising from his seat.

Blaine opened his mouth to reply, but then he felt a pair of hot lips on his. Blaine pushed Sebastian off him.

The sound of the door slamming broke the silence between them.

"Did that change your mind?" Sebastian grinned.

"Get away from me Sebastian. I thought you would deal with your stupid little crush, so that I could talk to you without making a move on me, or making fun of my boyfriend, but it seems not."

Blaine stormed out of the door at that, got in his car, and headed back to McKinley for Glee Club.

"What the hell Blaine?" Finn yelled, walking into the choir room.

Blaine looked confused.

"Kurt just called and asked me to tell Mr. Schue he'd be missing Glee club. When I asked what was up, he told me to ask you. Jeez Blaine, he'd only gone to the Lima Bean in his free period, I didn't think you'd seen each other since break, and he looked pretty happy then."

Everyone was glaring at Blaine now, after the Karofsky incident last year, they'd all become extremely protective over Kurt, especially Finn, Mercedes and Santana.

"The Lima Bean? Oh no." Blaine put his head in his hands.

"What do you mean 'oh no'? What did you do to my boo?" Mercedes said, standing in front of Blaine intimidatingly, until Rachel pulled her back a little.

"I went to the Lima Bean to see Sebastian, because I thought he sent me that rose this morning. I just went to tell him to leave me alone!" Blaine looked up briefly, then back down at his feet. "He started talking about how I should break up with Kurt, and how he would be better for me. Then…" he mumbled the last part.

"Then what?" Finn questioned, a mixture of anger and annoyance filling his tone.

"He kissed me." Blaine repeated, tears filling his eyes. "Kurt must of seen it, and left before he saw me push away and yell at him." Blaine's mind went back to the door slamming when Sebastian kissed him; it must have been Kurt.

"He what? He didn't. I'm going to go Lima Heights on his ass, hurting Kurt hurts all of us, especially after last year." Santana yelled, starting to stand up.

"Santana, Sebastian's not worth it." Blaine said.

Everyone sat in silence, not knowing what to say. Mercedes was the first one to react, pulling Blaine into a tight hug. "Don't worry, he'll understand. We'll talk to him."

"Already on it!" Rachel shouted, pulling her phone out her pocket to text Kurt.

-Not Blaine's fault, Sebastian kissed him in the LB. Blaine told us whole story, he thinks you won't understand, love you xx -

Kurt was laid on his bed crying.

"You alright bud?" Burt asked, concerned for his son. He hadn't seen him like this since leaving McKinley last year.

"Yeah Dad, I'll be fine."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No thanks."

"Okay son, I'll be downstairs if you change your mind." Burt said, walking out of Kurt's room, closing the door behind him.

Kurt's phone beeped from his side table. It was a text from Rachel. He read the text, grabbed his keys and ran downstairs.

"Dad, I'm going out! He yelled, slamming the door before his father could answer. He jumped into his navigator, and headed towards the Lima Bean. That's where Sebastian always was, it was like he lived there or something.

He parked up outside and walked into the coffee chop, scanning the room. Sure enough, there was Sebastian, with a few of the Warblers.

"What the hell Sebastian?" Kurt stormed up to their table. "You KISSED Blaine. Blaine. My boyfriend! I knew you were trouble, but he's too kind-hearted to see any wrong with you. Well, he does now."

"Oh hello Kurt, nice to see you too. Yes, I kissed Blaine; he looked like he needed it. Not giving him what he wants? You should send him my way; I'd give him everything he wants and more." Sebastian leered.

"Firstly, don't you have limits? Pursuing someone else's man, who is clearly out of your league? Secondly, of course he's getting what he wants. I'm getting what I want as well. Even if he wasn't, I'd rather send him knocking on Puck's door than yours."

"Out of my league?" Sebastian scoffed "Honey, no one is out of my league. I'm also pretty sure that's you're not giving him what he needs, he needs a man, and you're clearly too much of a fairy."

No-one had called Kurt a fairy since Karofsky.

Kurt's fist collided with the side of Sebastian's face; it hurt, but he couldn't show him that. Sebastian looked at him genuinely scared.

"Leave me and my boyfriend alone." He growled. "Goodbye Warblers!" Kurt smiled, finally acknowledging their presence. He turned on his heel, and walked out the door, leaving a shocked –yet impressed- group of Warblers, and Sebastian clutching his cheek.

Blaine was in the gym punching the bag. He was annoyed with himself for going to confront Sebastian, and annoyed with Sebastian or taking advantage. He heard the door creak open, but ignored it – it was probably one of the jocks who had left his kit or something.

"You should really teach me how to punch properly, I almost broke my knuckles."

Blaine jumped at the voice, then relaxed slightly when he realised who it was.

"Kurt. I… what? What did you punch?" Blaine asked, half panting.

"Don't you mean who? Sebastian. Rachel told me what happened."

"I'm sorry baby, I shouldn't have gone to talk to him, I knew he would try something. After he sent me that rose, I just wanted him to back off, he had gone too far; it wasn't just harmless flirting.

"It wasn't your fault, it was mine." Kurt whispered, stepping slightly closer to Blaine.

"But…" Kurt put a finger on Blaine's lips, to stop him from interrupting.

"It was me who sent you the rose. I told Rachel and everyone to say that it couldn't have been me, I wanted to surprise you." Kurt admitted.

"I'm glad it was you Kurt. Just next time, don't go and hit another guy; I don't want you to break anything." Blaine grinned.

"So, there'll be a next time?" Kurt asked timidly.

"Of course they'll be a next time! Did you think I'd break up with you for punching a guy in the face because of what he did to me? As I said to Sebastian, I don't plan on breaking up with you, even in the distant future."

Kurt stepped forward, and pulled Blaine into a hug.

"Glad to hear it. I'm not planning on breaking up with you either. Anyway, about Sebastian, I don't think he'll be coming near us anytime soon; he looked genuinely scared."

Blaine laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips.


End file.
